We Will Meet Again
by insaneAi
Summary: Sequel to "Yorozuya and Its Celebrations" if you like. I highly recommend reading that one first to experience the full flow of the feels I wanted to convey to you. Set in the end of the Be Forever Yorozuya movie, the Yorozuya family meet again.


**I did it! I fucking did it! I watched the Be Forever Yorozuya movie again, despite not being able to bear the amount of feels! And sure enough I broke out crying - again. Gintama is the best thing that has even happened to me till now. Enough of my rant! This story is happy and is set in the end of the movie when the Yorozuya family is complete again.**

**I'm sure this isn't needed but I want to say it: THE WONDERFUL AND HEARTWARMING CHARACTERS OF GINTAMA BELONG TO SORACHI SENSEI. Sorry I'm still full of feels.**

* * *

**We will meet again**

Kabukicho was unusually sunny and bright today. The atmosphere was strange, maybe happy even? Or maybe it mostly felt like that to one young man running down the street? Almost running out of breath but with a grin stretching from one ear to the other, Shinpachi ran to one place, and only there, with all his might. His feet were barely supporting him by now, as he had started running right from the door of his house and hasn't stopped to catch his breath even once. As soon as he woke up, he discovered his sister Otae healthy and safe in their dojo and he gave her the biggest hug he could manage despite not being so touchy with her before. Otae smiled and only for today did not mind his brother's sentimentality, because today was a special day.

Yes, today would be the day they meet again. Shinpachi finally reached the building, and without even looking up at the sign that read "Yorozuya Gin-chan" on the second floor, he knew the location of this place perfectly well.

He put his hands on his knees and caught his breath, sweat dripping down his neck. He then corrected his glasses and looked up at the second floor. Shinpachi held his breath and slowly went up the stairs. What if this was only a dream? He had fears and hesitations; would this have a happy ending? Would their long story end well? No, he had no time for thinking about those things. Now he had to slide the door open and see it all for himself.

He took a deep breath and opened the door in one push and entered. His mind was becoming a haze while his eyes frantically searched inside the room as he took more steps into the room. He was afraid, but his eyes wouldn't give up. He reached the Yorozuya office room and stood by the sofas looking around. His eyes caught something white - white, big and fluffy.

"Sadaharu!" he shouted in joy and ran to hug the big animal which had also given a loud bark and jumped at Shinpachi. He pet him as he was licked by the giant dog, but today he didn't mind. Just today he didn't care how wet his face might get from those licks.

"Shinpachi!" he heard a very familiar voice calling for him. He was too scared to turn around, scared that this might not be a reality. But he forced himself, he couldn't lose everything again. He wiped his face on his sleeve, turned around and saw the girl he knew so well in her red dress running at him. He stood up and without his realisation his mouth became an even bigger smile due to his excitement. Kagura stopped right in front of him, with the same smile on her lips – her white teeth showing all the way. She was breathing hard just as he did from their exhilaration. They never hug before, so Shinpachi was unsure of how to express his joy at seeing this girl again. But he desperately wanted to touch her to make sure she was real, though before he could follow his own thoughts Kagura lashed at him and hugged him tight.

"You're real! Shinpachi, you're real! We're both really here!" exclaimed the girl as she wrapped her arms tighter around Shinpachi's neck pressing their bodies together. He was taken aback by this gesture but quickly regained himself and realised: why hold back? Why hold back now when he had his precious friend back? Then he hugged her too.

"Kagura-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" he finally said, his true feelings expressed at last. They both had tears form in their eyes as they thought of how hard it was for both of them when they thought they had lost someone so precious; the pain of waiting for someone for five years without knowing whether they were dead or alive. They would never be able to forget those days of loneliness and pain of losing their leader. Why did they ever think that suffering alone was an option? No, from now on, he would never abandon her or Sadaharu. He would treasure every single moment spent in Yorozuya!

"Oi, why are you two moping around in my absence?" came a voice from the door.

Both Kagura and Shinpachi opened their eyes and slowly looked at each other. As if mentally confirming with each other that they both heard that voice, and that they would both overcome their fear and face that voice whether it was real or not, they mentally nodded to each other and faced the direction of the door.

It felt like their hearts stopped for one long second as they took in the image of who was standing there. Yes, it was a strong tall figure of none other than their Gin-chan! His face bore a warm gentle smile towards the two of them, and as soon as they came back to their senses they jumped at him almost knocking him down to the floor. He caught them mid-air and pulled them both into his broad arms. Sadaharu ran up to him too and was breathing loud with his tongue hanging out waiting to be invited, and sure enough Gintoki pulled his head into the tight hug as well.

"Gin-chan!"

"Gin-san!" they both shouted in unison and snuggled their heads into his chest.

They all shared their warmth with each other, and had never felt more comfortable and safe before, including Gintoki himself. Their nightmare was over; they overcame it all together, just like Yorozuya always does.

"I'm home," were Gintoki's only words that sounded more content than ever and their hug became even tighter as widest grins graced the lips of all of them.

Yes, the Yorozuya family was united again and would be together forever.


End file.
